


Hogwartivity

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts corridors, stairways, faculty and students, drawn as an imitation of art by M.C. Escher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwartivity

**Author's Note:**

> Art drawn for the 2010 Imitation Challenge on Livejournal's HP Fringeart community. Art imitated is _Relativity_ by M.C. Escher.

**Relativity by M. C. Escher**  


  
**Hogwartivity**


End file.
